


Forever

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-14
Updated: 2006-07-14
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: It's the eve of Harry's wedding.  Out of the corner of his eye he sees a flash of red.  What happens when old lovers meet, and tomorrow is forever?  Written Pre-HBP.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Thanks to Susie and Allie for the beta.  


* * *

_Forever: It’s the eve of Harry’s wedding.  Out of the corner of his eye he spies a flash of red as Ginny Weasley walks through the bar.  This is what happens when old lovers meet and the next day means forever._

Harry sat at the bar, staring drunkenly into his half empty glass of firewhiskey.  All of his mates had already gone to bed--they had a long day ahead of them--and Harry knew he should follow; he had the largest role of all tomorrow.  

_Tomorrow._

After tomorrow it would all be over.  He would no longer be just Harry.  He would be one of two, one of a couple--Mr. and Mrs. Potter--who would remain faithful to one another forever.

Harry swallowed unsteadily.  That was a long time.  There were days, of course, when The Boy Who Lived _Again_ felt far older than his twenty-one years, days when he felt it impossible to gain much more life experience.  Other days, however, he still felt like a child.  Was he prepared for this?  Was he set to declare before the entire Wizarding world that this was it?  This woman was the only woman he wanted for the _rest of his life?_

Harry shook his head.  The rest of his life started tomorrow and if he didn’t get up to his hotel room and get some sleep, it was going to be a very long day. 

He picked up his glass and drained the rest of the potent liquid in one gulp.  Tom, the barkeep, hurried over to him.  

“Ah, Mr. Potter, would you like another?” he asked as he needlessly wiped the smooth wood of the bar down with the towel hanging from his belt.

Harry glanced down at his gold watch--a gift from his fiancée--and noted the time.  Not yet eleven.  One more wouldn’t hurt.  “Ye--”  But he stopped suddenly.  Out of the corner of his eye he caught a flash of red.

Turning his head fully, Harry centred in on the woman winding her way through the tables, too focused on where she was going to give him any heed.  That very woman had consumed his thoughts for days on end, years on end really, but even more so in these last few days leading up to his wedding. Harry sat for a moment, contemplating what to do, while Tom waited for his reply.  He thought back onto the first kiss he had shared with little Ginny Weasley--behind the shed at the Burrow--the summer after his sixth year.  

_Merlin, that was an amazing kiss._

“Y’know, Tom, I think I’ve had enough.  Just charge what I’ve drank to my room.”  He got quickly to his feet and turned around.

“All right, Mr. Potter, will do,” Tom agreed to his back.  

Harry caught up with Ginny just as she had come to the stairs at the back of the bar.  He stepped in front of her, catching her by surprise.

“Harry!” Ginny shrieked, her ringless right hand fluttering to her chest.  “Merlin, you scared me.  Don’t do that.”  Her hand playfully swatted his chest.  

But Harry was in no mood for playing. He caught her wrist in his hand and held on to it, squeezing lightly, his fingers automatically finding her pulse--which, he was pleased to note, quickened at his touch.

He stared at Ginny, trying to convey with his eyes all that he was feeling.  

Her chest began to rise and fall quickly.  She tried twisting her wrist out of his grasp.  “What are you doing?” she hissed.  “Let go.”

Harry maintained eye contact and slowly shook his head from side to side, allowing a feral smile to creep across his lips.  He watched Ginny’s cheeks flush behind her freckles and felt her stop struggling to break free of his hold.  

She sighed resignedly.  “What d’you want, then?”

“I think you know what I want, Gin.”  His voice sounded much lower than usual, gritty from lust and alcohol.

Ginny’s eyes narrowed.  “Are you mad, Harry?  The wedding’s tomorrow…People shouldn’t see us together.”  She twisted around to look behind her, trying to see if anyone was watching the exchange.

“No one’s looking,” Harry informed her.  When she looked back at him, he said, “If you’re so worried about it, why don’t we go to your room?”  He smirked.  “I’m sure it’s more private there.”

“No!” Ginny said firmly, again trying to win her arm back.  Harry tightened his grip on her wrist and brought his other hand up to her cheek.  He brushed it along her heated skin and felt, more than he heard, Ginny’s shaky intake of breath.  “You…tomorrow…” Ginny whispered, clearly losing her willpower. 

“I know, Gin, but it’s still today.”  He brought his hand away from her cheek and skimmed it over her open lips, feeling a puff of warm air as she exhaled loudly.  Harry brought the fingers to his own lips and pressed them lightly, causing Ginny’s brown eyes to darken.  

“Please,” he cajoled.  “Let me make love to you for the last time as a single man.”  Harry stepped closer to the weakening redhead.  His eyes flitted behind her shoulder to make sure that no one was, in fact, watching, and then he brought his eyes back to hers and slowly lowered his head until his lips just barely brushed hers.  “Please,” he whispered again against her lips, feeling her shiver from the contact.

He felt Ginny nod her head and he growled quietly, before pushing harder on her lips.  Within seconds, their tongues were dancing. Harry slanted his head, opening his mouth wider.  He brought his hand around her and ran it down her slim back before cupping her bottom and pulling her fully against him, letting her feel the effect she was having on his body.  Ginny gasped into his mouth, but brought her hand in between their bodies and pushed against his chest, effectively moving him away from her.

“Not here,” she gasped.

Harry’s breathing was heavy and his heart was pounding frantically against his ribcage.  He knew they should not be doing this, but was past caring.  “Where?” he asked, staring hard at her lips, moist and full from the kiss they had just shared.  

Ginny let out a long sigh.  “In my room.  C’mon.”

Harry flattened himself against the wall, allowing Ginny room to move around him.  He followed her as she led the way up the narrow staircase of the Leaky Cauldron.  He kept his hands on the rickety banister to steady himself and felt his cock grow harder as he watched her hips sway beneath her midnight blue robes.

“What were you doing up, anyway?” Ginny asked over her shoulder.  “Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

Harry shrugged even though he knew she couldn’t see the movement.  “Just thinking.”  He saw Ginny’s shoulder’s tense slightly, but she didn’t say anything, so he asked, “Why are you awake?  You’ll be at the wedding too, y’know.  You should be asleep.”

Ginny stopped in front a door that held a tarnished _fifteen_ at Harry’s eye level.  She kept her back to him as she said, “I was coming up here to go to bed.”  Ginny pulled her wand out from her robes and waved it at the doorknob, whispering “ _Alohamora_ ” quietly.  She pushed the door open and stepped inside.  “I was with my mum and Hermione, before I got here…getting things ready.”  She drew a shaky breath and turned to face him.  “Harry, maybe this isn’t such a good idea.”  

Harry followed her into the room, kicked the door shut and pulled out his wand.  After lighting the candles placed about her room, he met her eyes.  “D’you want to know what I was thinking about?” he asked quietly, ignoring her earlier remark. 

Ginny stared at him with round eyes.  When she didn’t answer he continued, “I was thinking about that first kiss we had--you know, the one in the summer, behind the shed--and I was thinking how amazing it was.”  

Ginny’s eyes softened slightly.  

“You were standing against the shed, remember?  Laughing at me because I fell off my broom--that wasn’t very nice, by the way, I could have been hurt,” Harry said when Ginny’s eyes crinkled.   He stepped close to her and grabbed her wand, then put it and his own wand on the dresser.   “And I came over to you, to tickle you or something--I can’t remember--and I just looked at you.  I put my hand on your waist to tickle you…” Harry placed his hand on Ginny’s waist.  “But instead of tickling you I pushed you against the shed…” He turned her around so that her back was facing the wall and began bumping his legs against hers, forcing her backwards until her shoulders hit the bumpy wall.  Then, he brought his hands up and caged her in.

“The laughter just fell from your face and all of the sudden it was hard for me to breathe…I felt the air pressing against me, it was so heavy and hot and humid.  D’you remember what it smelled like?”  Harry breathed in deeply, inhaling the piny scent that always seemed to linger around Ginny.  He brought his lips to her ear and continued describing their first kiss.  “It smelled like lilacs and sunshine…and you.  You’ve always had this incredible earthy sent…and you said my name--it was like a shot of fire went through my whole body when you said it, all wispy and breathless…say it now, Gin,” he begged

“Harry,” Ginny whispered in what sounded half-warning, half-reckless plead, and she drew in another shaky breath.  Harry could feel her body tremble and it was all he could do not to press fully against her., not to crush his lips against hers, and not to make her _scream_ his name.  

Instead he continued on in a low voice.  “I remember watching your lips when you said my name and they were the most beautiful things I’d ever seen--I didn’t even know how to kiss, but I pressed my lips right against yours, remember?  And almost immediately you brought your hands up and ran them through my hair…” Harry pulled back to look her in the eye.  “That was the first time someone had touched me like that.  Your fingers slid through my hair and down the back of my neck and I remember how cool they felt against my hot skin…and it was _hot_ , Gin…I had you pressed against the shed and I thought, ‘this is all I ever want to do.  For the rest of my life I want to kiss little Ginny Weasley’.”

Harry dropped his eyes to Ginny’s lips.  She whimpered and the sound was like a bolt of lightning flashing through his body.  Done with talking, Harry pressed his lips against hers again, in a far more practiced kiss than the one they had shared behind the shed, but it was no less amazing to him.

Ginny flattened her palms against his back and ran them up to his shoulders.  Through the material of his robe he could feel her fingernails pressing into him.  He gripped her hips tightly and slammed his own into her, revelling in the sound she made at the back of her throat.  

Harry pulled back, gasping for air and reached for the zipper of his robes, when Ginny’s hand slapped his away.  “Let me,” she whispered.  He dropped his hands to the side and watched her face, as with shaking hands, Ginny slowly undid his zipper.  When she came to halt at his waist, Harry gathered the material of his heavy robes and yanked them over his head, unsettling his glasses for a moment.  He shut his eyes as he felt Ginny’s palms glide up the front of him and leaned his body into her.  The scratch of her nails caused him to open his eyes, and he gathered the front of her robes in his hands.   
With a fierceness Harry wasn’t even aware he possessed, he pulled her robes over head.  Ginny lifted her arms to accommodate him.  When he heard the robes hit the floor with a heavy thud, Harry gasped.  Underneath them, Ginny had been wearing nothing but her under-things.  He reached behind her and fumbled for moment, finally managing to unhook her bra then drag it down her arms.  He threw it in the direction of their robes.  He watched her whole body blush under his gaze and suddenly he longed to taste every part of her.  To make this last night amazing.  

He dipped his head and began kissing a trail down her neck, feeling her nails scrape against him as she opened and closed her hands against his chest.  Harry mouthed even farther down, sliding his tongue along her collarbone and feeling a rush of heady pleasure as Ginny sighed and tilted her head back against the wall.

With deliberate slowness, Harry placed gentle kisses down her chest.  He grasped a nipple between his teeth and tugged gently.  The groan this movement produced prompted him to move to her other breast and repeat the process.  Ginny’s hands made their way to his head and her fingers wound through his hair.  Against his ear he could feel her erratic heartbeat; it caused his to beat in time.

Harry moved lower, kneeling before her and tonguing her slim stomach, stopping at her belly button and nibbling lightly.  When he got to her panties, Harry slid his tongue along the seam, causing Ginny to cry out.  He traced his hands along her body until they grasped her panties.  His fingers swiped over the heated front of her knickers and both of them groaned as he found her wet and waiting.   Soon, he swept them off, pausing when Ginny lifted her feet off the ground to step out of them.

When he touched her intimately with his tongue she gave a long guttural cry that seemed to break his resolve.  No longer wanting to be gentle, Harry went at her body with fervor...licking...sucking...kissing, until Ginny’s hands dug so hard into him that he was sure she had drawn blood.  He felt her whole body shudder and nearly came when he tasted the exotic juices flow out of her.  

Harry held on to her, and stood back up.  He peered at her face, but her eyes were closed.  A sheen of sweat had broken out across her chest and forehead.  

“You okay?” he whispered, burning with desire, but not wanting to press her.

“Oh yeah.”  Her voice was low, but smooth.  She met his eyes and a lazy smile formed on her face.  Ginny rested against the wall, her head thrown back and Harry could see her pulse beat at the base of her white throat.  “I’m more than okay.  Let me show you.”  

She languidly pushed herself off from the wall and Harry felt Ginny’s hands tugging his T-shirt out from his trousers.  He held his arms over his head as she stood on tiptoe and attempted to bring the shirt over his head.  It was a fetching sight, naked Ginny trying to undress him.  He snorted at her struggle and eventually helped bring the T-shirt over his head.  He balled it up and threw it behind him.  

Next he felt her unzip his trousers.  Soon, those, along with his boxers, were swept down his legs, and he stepped out of them.  Harry began to shiver; he wasn’t sure if it was from the cold air of the room or the way Ginny was looking at him, with fire in her eyes, so dark against the pale of her skin.

She wrapped her hand around him and stroked.  Harry felt a hiss move past his lips.  

“Why don’t you go sit down,” Ginny suggested.  Before he could fully comprehend what was happening, Ginny had placed a hand in the centre of his chest and was pushing him gently, but firmly, toward a chair.  The back of his legs made contact with it and his knees bent as he fell down heavily on his backside.  

Ginny leaned over, one hand resting on either arm of the chair and brought her head close to his, so that he could feel her breath stir when she spoke.  “I love you, Harry...” He felt his eyes slide shut.  “The wedding tomorrow won’t change that; I’ll always love you.”

Harry felt hands on the side of his face and the weight of his glasses soon left his nose.  Then, Ginny began a slow descent down his body.  She left a trail of wetness as she slid her tongue down his chest, around his belly button and down the trail of hair that led to his...

“Fuck, Gin!” he cried when she ran her smooth tongue along his cock.  He looked down.  She was a blur of fire and ice in the candlelight, especially without his glasses.  What he saw was enough, though.  

Harry watched as Ginny began moving her mouth up and down him.  He felt his eyes closing shut, but he wanted to watch, he needed to watch....

“Oh Merlin--Gin, I think I’m going to...you have to stop.”  Somehow, he made his hands move, and gripped her shoulders.  Harry pulled Ginny up and looked her in the eye.  She nodded in answer to his silent question, and slowly, she straddled him. 

Her hands wrapped around him again, as Harry held onto her hips.  Another hiss escaped him as she lowered herself down, pressing fully against him, and he felt sheathed in her wet flesh.  They both were still for a moment, revelling in the feel of one another.  Slowly, Ginny began to move...going at her own pace, her face slack with pleasure.  The tips of her breasts brushed against his chest.

Harry gripped her hips harder and began to move her up and down his shaft, mumbling half-coherent words as she rode him.

It wasn’t long before he felt her walls tighten around him and she cried out again, and he felt another burst of wetness.  All he needed before he too was sent over the edge and into the abyss.  His eyesight blackened as he heard her name ripped from his throat and his hips moved fast, pumping into her.  

And then it was over.  Ginny’s body fell against him and Harry wrapped his arms around her, not wanting to let go.

They lay there for quite awhile, listening to the sound of heavy breathing slow and frantic heartbeats calm.  Eventually, Ginny said, “Harry?”

He felt her breath against the crook of his neck, where her head had fallen.  It sent goose pimples up his arms.  “Hmm?”

“What time is it?”

“I don’t know.”

“Check your watch.”

“Don’t want to.”

“Well, you have to.”

Sighing, Harry lifted his wrist up to his face.  He squinted, but could not make out the numbers without his glasses.  “I can’t read it...it’s not important.”

He made to put his arm back around her, but Ginny sat up and grabbed it.  Immediately she jumped up, causing him to bite his tongue on the swear word that leapt in his mouth.  That was rather painful.

“You have to leave, now!” she demanded.

“What?  C’mon, Ginny, why?”

“It’s 11:57.”

“So.”

“You’re not allowed to see the bride after midnight!  Get out!”

Harry groaned and reached for his glasses.  He watched Ginny walk over to the dresser and start digging around in the top drawer.  She yanked out a nightgown and disappeared momentarily as she pulled it over her head.  When she emerged from the white cotton - her red hair more wild than ever--her eyes widened at the sight of him still sitting in the chair.

“Harry, you have to leave.”  She sounded thoroughly exasperated.

Harry stood and bent to pick up his clothes.  “When did you get so damn superstitious?” he grumbled as he pulled on his boxers and pants.  He snatched his shirt up from the floor and yanked it over his head.  

“I want tomorrow to be perfect,” she said, her lips moving into a pretty pout.

Harry walked over to her and picked his wand up from the dresser.  He met his future wife’s eyes.  “It will be, love,” he said.  “You’ll be there.”  

Ginny flushed with pleasure and brought a cool hand up to cup his face.  “I’ll see you tomorrow,” she whispered.  “I’ll be the one in the white dress.”

Harry smiled and cupped his own hand against hers.  “Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow.  I’ll miss you.  I love you.”

“I’ll miss you too, Harry.  I love you.”

Harry dropped his hand.  He leaned down and placed on small kiss on the curve of her cheek before he backed away from Ginny.  He reached blindly behind him and turned the knob.  A slice of yellow light entered the room as he opened the door.  “Forever?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

“Forever,” Ginny responded, causing Harry’s heart to soar.  He blew a kiss at her and turned to head out the door.


End file.
